


Baby Girl

by ScxrletWxdow



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Original Characters - Freeform, Smut, This is straight up smut I'm sorry, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScxrletWxdow/pseuds/ScxrletWxdow
Summary: This is straight up smut, I needed to get this out of my system.





	Baby Girl

Raven stirs the pot of soup while Zack continues chopping up the vegetables for dinner. He grabs the chopping board with all the cut up veggies and walks over to where Raven is and dumps it into the pot. Picking up the wooden spoon, Zack gives the hot liquid a stir and lets it sit. He looks at Raven moving around the kitchen with ease, trying to get things ready for food. Zack picks up the wooden spoon and launches at Raven, playfully smacking her ass with the wooden spoon, eliciting a scream and laughter.

"You dick!" Raven yells, a smile on her face "You're so fucked now" She chases after Zack who is already half way to the bedroom trying to find safety away from his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help it!" He laughs and backs up into the bed with Raven stalking him like prey. She lunges at him and tackles him onto the bed, the bed groaning in protest to the sudden weight of the two. She straddles his hips while he lays on the bed laughing. He can't help but notice how beautiful she is. Her cheeks dusted pink from laughing so hard, it compliments her blue hair surrounding her face.

"I love you" She smiles, leaning down to meet his lips. Zack captures her lips in his, moving their lips in sync. She tries to pull away for a breath, but he catches her bottom lip between his teeth and applies pressure, pulling out a shocked moan of the girl on top of him. 

"I love you too, baby girl" Zack whispers in Ravens ear, catching it in his teeth before he pulls away. Zack grabs Raven and quickly flips her over so he is on top of her. Raven snakes her right arm up Zack's side and to his face, cradling it while pulling his face down so she can capture his lips in hers. She slides her tongue quickly on the seam of his lips to ask for entrance. Raven bites down on Zack's lip, making him gasp. She takes her chance and slips her tongue into his mouth, letting them roll against each other.

She pulls back and sits up, letting her hands fall to the hem of Zack's shirt. She looks up at him and he nods, allowing her to lift it off of him. She pulls his shirt off and runs her hands up his body, loving every inch of him. She lays back down, and kisses him once more.

"You have too many clothes on" He chuckles, grabbing the hem of Raven's shirt and pulling it over her head. Zack admires the woman beneath him, her petite frame sitting under him, waiting for him. Her breast are covered in a lacy black bra. He bends down and sucks a mark above her breast, causing a moan to slip from her lips. 

"Fuck, Zack" She whispers, her voice not working because of her arousal. She reaches behind herself, unclasping her bra. The straps slide off her arms and her breast fall from the cups. Without hesitation, Zack takes one of her nipples into his mouth, working his tongue around it until it is a hardened bud. Raven gasps at the sudden warmth around her nipple.

Zack works the button of her jeans and slides them off her long legs, standing up quickly to take off his own pants. He admires his girlfriend laying on their bed, her full body flushed, with nothing but her panties on. He climbs back over her and runs his finger up the inside of her thigh. He grabs the hem of her panties, she lifts her hips for him, and slides them off her legs, tossing them haphazardly to the floor. 

He runs a finger up her wet heat, admiring how she keens for his fingers. Moans of pure pleasure tumbling from her lips. 

"Fuck, Zack, please" Raven begs.

Zack gets up and takes off his boxers, his cock hard and leaking precum. Climbing back over Raven, he lines himself up and begins to slowly push into her. Raven gasps at the feeling of Zack filling her up, adjusting to the size. Zack begins moving his hips rhythmically, quickly pick up speed.

"Fuck, babe, you feel so good" Words tumble out of Ravens mouth, not watching what she says. Zack pulls back and pushes her knees to her chest to get a better angle. Watching her take him with such ease is his favourite sight.

"Fuck, you're taking my cock like such a good girl, right now" He purrs into her ear, earning a moan of pleasure just from his words. He can feel her walls starting to clench around him. He speeds up, angling her hips up to hit the sweet spot. 

"Fuck!" Raven lets out a cry of pleasure as Zack hits a certain spot, once he hones in, he doesn't give up on it, craving the sound of her finishing. 

"That feel good, huh?" Zack can tell she's close as her moans are getting louder and her back is beginning to arch off the bed. He slips a hand between the two of them and begins to rub at her bundle of nerves. 

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum" 

"Let go for me, baby girl" Zack feels a familiar wave of pleasure wash over him as he nears the edge. Raven finishes with a sloppy moan and her back arching off the bed. The look of her in pure ecstasy is enough to send him over the edge with a guttural moan. 

He pulls out of her and she feels empty. Flopping down beside her, Raven sprawls her body out on the bed, trying to cool off. She looks over at Zack and see's that he is covered in a sheen of sweat. 

"That was fun" Raven smirks

"It was"


End file.
